Unlikely Pairs
by Daisy Confuse
Summary: Heavily inspired by "The Little Black Book" written by Anonymousauthor406
1. Disclaimer

So, small disclaimer- this is just pure smut (sure some of it may be fluffy smut, but it's all smut). Honestly the idea was heavily inspired by Anonymousauthor406's Little Black Book, as well as really just wanting to write out some cursed pairings (which if there are any requests for a pairing, just message me on my tumblr, whatsajinglebellcat).

Now that all that disclaimer nonsense is done, enjoy these absolute hell fire pairings :3


	2. Plato X Carbucketty

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Carbucketty asks as he looks up at Plato.

"Yes, numb skull- I know what I'm doing." Plato rolls his shoulders back and glares down at the tabby. "Just, follow behind me." He leads to two through the pipe outside of the yard. "Besides, it's just hunting- how hard can it be?"

Carbucketty nods and follows behind the other. "I mean you got a point... still, I don't think we're going to find much on the out skirts of the city."

"Well that's why we're not going towards the city."

Buckets brows furrow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"We're. Not. Heading. Towards The. City."

"Okay? So where are we-"

Plato cuts Bucket off by smashing their lips together.

Bucket jerks his head back, "Dude?! What the fuck?"

Plato's ears flatten, "S-Sorry... I didn't think you'd mind."

"And what would make you think that?!"

"I-I-I don't know! I just-"

"You just, what Plato? Thought you could do whatever you want because you're hot?!"

Plato's previously guiltily demeanor change to one of pure confusion, "What is that supposed to mean?!"

Bucket crosses his arms, "I don't know, you tell me!"

Plato's mouth hung ajar, "You're the one who bloody said it! How am I supposed to-" It was Buckets turn to return the favor. Their lips smash passionately against each other as Plato finds himself wrapping his arms around Bucket, slightly melting into the kiss. Slowly but surely he pulls away, "Bucket, what the fuck?" He whispers, lust now dripping from his tone.

"I don't know!" Bucket pushes his mane back, "You're the one who started it!"

Plato shakes his head, "Okay, but you didn't have to return it! I thought you didn't like it."

"I-I-I-It just caught me off guard!"

Plato squints, "So... you did... like it?"

Bucket sighs, closing his eyes, "Just shut up and kiss me again."

Plato places a knuckle beneath Buckets chin and pulls his head up, once again locking their lips together.

Bucket wraps his arms around the Calicos neck whilst slowly lifting a leg to wrap around Plato's waist.

In a flash he lifts the tabby, causing him to wrap his legs around the others waist.

"Fuck me!" Bucket breathlessly commands as he pulls back.

"Eager are we?" Plato asks, cocking a brow.

"Yes!" Bucket whines, "I want you and I want you now!"

Who was Plato to deny such a request? He kisses Bucket one last time then leads him to a little hide away where the two could safely get it on. As soon as the enter, Plato lies Bucket down and starts trailing a kiss down to Buckets neck, causing the patched tom to whither and whine in pleasure.

"Fuck~" The tabby rasps.

Plato smirks, taking his paw and slowly tracing his fingers down the others abdomen, "You're awfully cute when you whine~" he growls.

"You're awfully hot when you tease~" Bucket responds, slightly moaning.

"Oh, love- this is no where near teasing...!" Plato once again cocks a brow as he takes a single finger and strokes it up Buckets semi.

The tabby shivers in pleasure, "Everlasting!" He rasps.

Pleased with his reaction, Plato returns to nipping and sucking at the patched toms neck. Before Bucket could fully respond, Plato shoves a finger into the others entrance.

"Oh shit!" Buckets paws firmly grasp onto Plato's shoulders.

"I'm sorry love, did I hurt you?" He asks almost in a monotone.

"Yes... But I liked it...!"

"Well in that case-" he inserts another fingers inside the other and begins curling his fingers, pressing into the others spot.

"PlAtO!" Bucket cries as his sweet spot is hit, causing his member to twitch in pleasure. "Fuck, get inside me!"

"You sure, it's going to hurt a lot if I do." He warns.

"I don't care, I want it to hurt."

Plato shrugs then immediately presses his erection against Buckets hole.

"Wait wait wait!" Bucket quickly says.

"Getting second thoughts are we?"

Bucket lowly chuckles, "You wish. Lie down."

Plato squints, yet flips the two so he's now one the bottom. "You're not gonna..."

"No. I'm just gonna-" Bucket lines up the others erection to his entrance and slowly descends down, gasping in pleasure as it fills him. "Everlasting Pla~"

Plato's moan was quick to follow as the other engulfed him, instantly he could feel himself twitching inside the other. He reaches a paw up and begins rapidly stroking Buckets throbbing member.

"Holy shit. Holy fucking shit." Bucket groans as Plato rightfully has his way with him.

"You like that?" The calico purrs.

"What... do you... fucking... think?!" Bucket pants as he begins to increase his own pace, so desperate to reach his climax.

"You gonna cum for me? You gonna come for me you little bitch?"

Bucket bites his lip lustfully. "Yes." He whispers.

"I'm sorry kitten, couldn't hear you." Plato sniggers.

"YES!" He shouts.

"Tsk. Tsk. Ask first!"

Fuck, Plato was really into this whole domination thing wasn't he? "P-Please let me cum-m?"

Plato thinks a second, "Doesn't seem like you really want it!" With a small smirk he thrusts harder into the other.

"Fuck! Please Plato, I need this. Please let me cum?!" Bucket begs, practically on the verge of tears.

Plato smirks then rams into the others spot repeatedly.

"Plato, please!" Bucket begs one last time, his member already dripping in precum.

"Well, when you say it like that, how can I deny you?" Plato purrs as he tugs on Buckets collar, pulling him down so their lips smashed passionately together.

As soon as their lips met, Bucket releases himself all over Plato's abdomen, moaning loudly as he did so.

Buckets reaction was truly enough to set the calico over the edge. His member throbs violently as he fills the other with his seed.

After a few more thrusts, Bucket crawls off of Plato, "Holy shit." He pants.

"Ditto." The calico pants in a purr.

"Plato?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really take me out with the intention of hunting?" Bucket asks as he curls up on the others chest.

"What do you think?"


	3. TuggerXJenny

This was not how Tugger had thought his evening was going to be going. Hell, he didn't even think he was going to be going to Jenny's den! But there was something so entrancing about her that he couldn't yet place that just made him follow her like a lost puppy.

"Take off your belt." Jenny breathlessly demands as the two stumble into the den.

"Moving so quickly, are we?" Tugger responds as he leans down to kiss her once again.

Jenny immediately smacks him across the face then Tugs his collar, "Did I stutter, pretty boy?"

"No m-ma'am!" He whimpers as he removes his belt and holds it in his paw, "N-now wh-"

"Give me the belt!" She demands, extending her paw.

Tugger transfers the belt to her paw.

"Very good." She softly presses a kiss to his lips as her dominating persona faded away. "Now, come with me, love." She purrs as she leads the two to her bedroom. "Tell me, have you ever been with an older queen?"

"No." He mumbles.

"I'm sorry, dear, my hearing is going- say that again."

"No, Ma'am, I've never been with and older queen...!" He says a bit louder.

Jenny scratches beneath his chin, "Then let me make this simple for you. You will do as I say, and only refer to me as goddess. None of this ma'am business. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma-" Tugger cuts himself off, "I mean goddess."

Jenny beams proudly, "Very good. Now why don't you lie down for me~" She purrs as she pushes him back.

He does as she wishes and leans back.

"So obedient." She comments as she straddles his waist, once more pressing their lips together heatedly.

Tugger couldn't help but place his paws up to her waist as he begins stroking her large, chubby thighs.

Jenny swats his paws away, "Did I say you could touch me?"

"No."

Jenny cocks a brow, "No, what?"

Tuggers lips flatten, "No Goddess."

"You know, if you're going to do what you feel like doing, I might as well do what I feel like doing!"

"And what exactly do you feel like doing... Goddess?"

Jenny smirks, then slides off Tuggers waist, only to turn herself around and sit on his face.

Tugger was so caught off guard that he hadn't the slightest clue as to what to do, so he just laid there, somewhat coming to terms that this was his life now.

"You have a tongue, use it, pretty boy~" Jenny commands as she rolls her hips against is face.

Slowly but surely, Tugger begins lapping her flower, every now and then shaking his head to add an added bit of pleasure to the older queen.

"Yes~" She hums as she continues to roll her hips against him, "Make me cum!"

If Tugger had it his way, he'd be holding her by her hips, but he didn't want to make any sudden movements in fear that she'd punish him. Then again, he was slightly intrigued as to what that punishment might be... so against his better judgment he grips her hips and continues to mercilessly eat her out.

"Hhhhhhhhh!" Jenny moans, far too turned on to even care that he was holding her. Before she knew it, her release quickly came, drenching the maned tom in the process. "Fuck!" The Gumbie pants as she slides of of Tuggers head.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He croons.

"I don't know, did I?" She dryly responds gesturing to His drenched face.

"What can I say, all in a nights work. And such a shame it has to be over."

"Who said it was over?" The calico responds with a smirk as she makes her way over to her dresser and pulls out a strap on, "Because I certainly didn't say that."

Tuggers eyes go wide as he looked at it- compared to what he was used to, it was massive. "And what exactly do you plan on doing with that?" He squeaks.

"Why don't you bend over and I'll show you?"

Damn his curiosity! Before he knew it, he was leaning over the bed, allowing Jenny access to do whatever she wanted. "Please don't hurt me...?"

"I'll do as I please..." She then leans down and whispers, "But if it does get too much, just say cactus and I'll stop."

With Tuggers nod of understanding, she slithers back up, yet makes quick work to spank him.

Tugger softly moans.

"Like that, pretty boy?" Jenny hums.

"Yes goddess." He whispers in return.

Jenny harshly swats him, "Louder."

"Fuck!" Tugger moans, "Yes, Goddess! I like it so fucking much!" The Maine Coon exclaims as he pushes his bum up further.

"Everlasting, you really are a curious beast~" She hums as she slowly inserts a lubed up finger into his clenched entrance, "Relax Tugger, It's only going to hurt if you don't."

"I want it to hurt!"

That certainly caught the gumbie cat off guard, "You what?"

"It feels better to be shown no mercy!" He shamelessly admits.

Jenny was in no position to argue, "Tell your goddess how much you need me to tear that perfect little ass apart!"

"Like air in my lungs!" Tugger loudly moans.

"Well in that case-" Jenny presses the lubricated toy up against his entrance, then forces it in.

Tugger squeaks as its pushed in, he could already feel his member throbbing as Jenny began thrusting into him. He lets out a loud pleased moan as the Tabby rams into his prostate.

"Are you enjoying yourself love?~" Jenny croons as she painstakingly grabs his member and slowly begins jacking him off.

Tugger was nearly in tears, and he was certain he wouldn't last long. "Yes, Goddess." He murmurs.

"Does someone wanna cum already?" Her speed slightly increases.

"Please...!" Tugger rasps.

"You're gonna have to do a lot more than saying please, love." Jenny quickly swats his bum. "I want you desperately waiting to cum... I want you crying pretty boy!"

"Everlasting!" Tugger pants as Jenny thrusts deeper into him. Eventually her speed did increase and Tugger was on the verge of tears, with one final smack, they come streaming down his cheeks. "Please Goddess! I need to cum! Please let me cum!!" He pathetically begs.

Jenny harshly and repeatedly thrusts into his prostate, "You can cum in 5..." She thrusts into him, her paw now violently pumping him, "4..." She spanks him, forcing an aroused growl to emit from his lips, "3..." Tugger was literally shaking as he waited for his release, "2..." He grips the sheets tightly, "1..." at that Tugger violently climax's. His seed coating the blanket beneath him as he pants.

"Everlasting!" He wheezes.

Jenny slowly pulls out of him then discards the toy. "You did a very good job, love." She softly strokes his back, "Shall I grab you some blankets or something?"

Tugger looks to her and breathlessly smiles, "Just your company would be enough."

"Oh! You're such a sweet talker, aren't you!"

Tugger crawls up to her and lies on his side, resting his head on her large pillowy chest. "Thank you... for that... I really needed it."

"No need to thank me love~" she kisses his temple, "it's all in an evenings work."


End file.
